


A hobbit journey

by herumtreiber



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Lord of the Rings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst they ride upon Treebeard, Merry reflects on his attraction for Pippin.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A hobbit journey

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** The Two Towers  
>  **Disclaimer:** The setting and characters belong to JRR Tolkien. This was written for fun, not profit.  
> 

 

 

 

Merry fingered the rough bark of the tree, listening idly to Treebeard's rumbling voice; it had the melodic quality of a woodwind and that made him quite sleepy.

"The forest has seen better days. I remember when I was but a sapling," Treebeard said, "by root and twig, the canopies were livelier."

The hobbit grabbed a particularly sturdy branch and he clenched his furry toes, grabbing purchase on the rough bark. Merry glanced down to make sure Pippin was fine. His chest bursting with a deep protective feeling, he smiled at the striking green eyes of his fellow traveller, muted with worry.

"Are you all right?" said Merry, his voice tinged with concern, "you have been awfully quiet."

Pippin touched the edge of his scarf. Safely ensconced in the crotch below Merry, he looked as vulnerable as the infant hobbit that used to follow Merry around the Shire, getting into all kinds of mischief.

"I have seen better days for sure," said Pippin, "I should hope we'll get out of this shaggy forest soon."

Merry rolled his eyes; that comment was sure to elicit a rambling response from the Man-like tree. Sure enough, Treebeard lifted a sturdy limb to knock its woody forehead. The sound reverberated all over its limbs and felt to Merry like a gentle tap on the seat of his breeches.

"Hrum, hm, you small ones should have seen the days when the forest was alive!" The tree's eyes grew small and bright as it waved its limbs, its voice sounding like a badly tuned organ.

"The mighty seed of the Ents trickled down all over the land. Verdant and bursting with life was the forest, very thick and long were the trees."

Treebeard's tale of lush life did have a noticeable effect on Merry; it made him feel edgy, nervous, and horny. When he looked down at Pippin's ruddy face, framed by his blond, wind-swept hair, his cock twitched. It had been woken by the tree's imagery and Pippin's sweet face.

In the midst of all the whirlwind surrounding their journey as Frodo's friends, forming the Fellowship of the Ring and following Gandalf's orders which separated the four hobbits, one thing remained constant in Merry's life. His lips quirked upward in a smile as Meriadoc remembered how Pippin always dogged his steps, ever since he was a toddler who could hardly stand on his own stubby legs. Lately those feelings had turned deeper; this upwelling of protectiveness demanded more. But with conditions as they were, with the ominous prospect of Saruman looming over them, there were scant opportunities for the hobbits to become something more.

The rustling sound of Treebeard's limbs as it moved, the luxuriant scent of the green life around them, so dear to the hobbits, didn't quell the sudden itch Merry felt under his breeches. He knew there was only one cure, but he doubted Pippin would agree to it.

"You can have the rest of the stewed rabbit," said Pippin, stifling a yawn, "you're squirming. You must be hungry."

Merry looked down and smiled affectionately at his innocent friend. Pippin had no idea that this thirst could only be squelched by grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and kissing those luscious lips. Besides they were running out of fare and they had to keep the last of their victuals.

Treebeard's steady slopes as he climbed uphill made both hobbits sleepy. Merry waved his hand at his friend and crush. "Go to sleep, Pippin. I'll watch over you."

Pippin snuggled closer into the shelter provided by the crotch he was resting upon. He nodded tiredly and laid his head upon a particularly grey spot on Treebeard's bark.

Merry listened intently to the steady sound of Pippin's breathing. It was a sound he associated with starlit skies over the Shire, sleeping after a hearty meal with their bellies full whilst they listened to the rowdy sound of their hobbit friends laughing and pranking each other.

This train of thought, surely enough, sparked Merry's imagination. He laughed softly as he imagined how Pippin would look if he was gently jostled from his sleep. Perhaps Merry could feign a cough and Pippin would be concerned enough so that he could make his move and lay his claim on his cherished friend. At any rate, it promised to be fun, and the two hobbits had hardly any fun these days.

Merry leaned forward, holding the slim branch with his left hand as he reached down to squeeze Pippin's shoulder. However, at that precise moment Treebeard lifted his great knobbly foot to negotiate a particular large boulder and the sudden movement jerked Merry. He lost his precarious grasp on the branch and fell down. The hobbit closed his eyes, scrunching up his face as he waited for the harsh contact against the earth that would surely be painful, but nothing happened. Instead he was held aloft by Pippin fisting his cloak.

Merry opened his eyes and hastily took hold of a green twig just below Pippin's feet. Aided by it and his friend's steady hold on him, Merry made his way to the crotch and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you caught me, Pippin," said the hobbit, "else I would have fallen to the ground."

"I'll always look out for you, Master Meriadoc."

Noting Pippin's bright eyes and his cheerful smile, and having escaped with his life a few moments before, Merry seized the chance. He put his arms around both sides of Pippin's head, grasping fiercely the bark, and leaned towards Pippin.

Their lips met in a tentative kiss that grew more heated by the second.

Treebeard shook its head, rumbling to itself. "The small ones live such interesting lives. I will have to add them to my song."

 


End file.
